


Lovely Contradictions

by LittleFox8



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFox8/pseuds/LittleFox8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides to take a mortal as his queen due to political necessity. He just never expected it to be a random Midgardian girl who crossed his path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! But be gentle with me, I'm an AO3 virgin! :P

Loki sat contentedly in the box he had rented. He had been pleasantly surprised by the mortal’s little displays. It was one of the few things about mortals he thought admirable. There were many on Midgard who saw the value in intelligence and even those who valued it above strength.

It was interesting, really. Loki had been ruler of Midgard for a few months and it was remarkable how his new subjects endeavored to settle back into their lives. He really didn’t mind as long as they paid respect where it was due. Despite everything he still wanted to prove he was a better king than Thor could ever be.

Loki stretched as the curtain fell for intermission. He thought perhaps he’d get a drink. Focusing for a moment, he changed his appearance just enough to keep the mortals from clinging to the walls. It was usually good fun but he had a sneaking suspicion that the actors’ performances might be worse for it. He smiled at the decorative mirror on the wall at the young mortal with a face eerily like his own with the subtle change of shorter curly brown hair and short facial hair about the mouth.

 

Loki stood lazily by the bar, waiting for his drink, when he heard something that caught his ear.

“Anne, what the hell am I doing?” a girl demanded of her friend buying a pack of sweets.

“You deserve this!” her companion insisted, “You’ve been working your ass off! Full IB is a bitch. Everyone knows that and you’ve had straight A’s all year. Your parents promised a night at the metro. You just took the tickets they had already bought.”

“They just wanted to avoid the city though right? People haven’t been this scared of going downtown since 9-11.”

“I don’t see any lizard men on our asses, do you?”

“I guess not…” the girl conceded putting a handful of chocolates in her mouth. Loki looked her over. Young, very young. Pretty too. He was more interested by the fact that she seemed unused to rule breaking but had chosen to do so to see an opera of all things. Just by the people in the lounge he could tell it wasn’t the usual pastime of Midgardian youths. Sure that at the very least she would be good for a 10 minute conversation, Loki changed his appearance once more to that of a mortal about her age with curly blond hair. In all reality it still looked like him but not enough to alarm her.

“Good evening miss,” Loki smirked. Anne, already facing him, gave her friend a hard elbow in the side. The girl who had caught his attention whirled around giving her friend a sound punch in the arm before seeing him. She gave her friend a glance that clearly asked, “Is he _really_ talking to me?” Anne nodded slightly replying with a look that told her to get her act together.

“Hi…” she managed. Her face was lit up with a blush that told Loki she was not used to the attention of suitors. _Were Midgardian men so stupid as to not notice her or was something wrong with the girl?_

“First time seeing Faust?” she asked grasping for conversation.

“It is.” Loki gave an encouraging smile, “You may call me Luke by the way,” again Loki found himself sticking as close to his true identity as possible without alarming her.

“Luke. I’m Lucia.” She offered a hand to be shaken as the other arm bent behind her back. Loki took the hand offered and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Loki watched her reaction with amusement. Her eyes opened wide and the blush spread down her neck.

“A pleasure,” Loki smirked.

“Not from around here I take it?” Anne drawled, rescuing her friend by mocking his speech.

“It could be said.” He chuckled softly, “Might I buy you something?” Lucia looked back at her friend who was at the moment looking over him, assessing how strong he was, it seemed. He suppressed a smirk. Anne seemed the tougher of the two and Lucia was relying on her. Anne pulled close. Her whisper was barely audible even to Loki, “If you put that drink down don’t you _dare_ pick it back up.” Yes, Anne was far from naive.

“You sound like my grandma!” Lucia hissed back, “I’d love that,” she replied. There again was that blush. Loki laid a ten down on the bar.

“Whatever you like. My treat.” Loki smiled again as she floundered before ordering a diet coke and quietly giving the change to him. _Did she perhaps avoid people out of shyness?_ Loki wondered. There had to be a reason. Midgardians surely weren’t that idiotic.

“Forgive me for eavesdropping” Loki began, “but you’re parents don’t know you’re here, do they?”

“Does that matter?” Lucia sniffed hiding guilt with indignity.

“Not at all,” Loki chuckled, “Faust is just an interesting thing to sneak out for.”

“I’ve wanted to see it for years. I wasn’t about to let a deranged alien king stop me from checking off something from my bucket list.” Loki struggled to swallow his pride. This was one of the more engaging conversations he had had with a mortal. The content was fairly dull but the speaker wasn’t. She was shy but she also had a thousand little quirks for Loki to assess. _Perhaps it was that which scared men away?_

“Bucket list?”

“Is that an Americanism? Sorry. A bucket list is the stuff you want to do before you die, or “kick the bucket” hence the name I suppose.”

“Seeing an opera is on your “bucket list” then?” Loki smiled.

“I’m guessing your parents dragged you here then? If you think it’s so weird?” Lucia demanded aggressively. _**That** is why!_ Loki realized, suppressing a smirk, _she has a fire in her._

“No far from it,” Loki assured, “I just haven’t met many like you.”

“Ah” she murmured. Loki studied her once more. She wore jeans, a pink shirt all ruffles and airy material with a black leather jacket and laced boots to match. It was an odd combination but it somehow worked. She certainly didn’t seem to follow convention. She stood out but in a quiet way that clearly didn’t have the aim of shock. The girl went quietly about being herself without regard for what others thought.

“Lucia, I have a box rented for the evening. Would you like to join me for the second act?”

“Go on!” Anne assured when Lucia looked to her for consent, “If he was hitting on me I wouldn’t even have a boyfriend anymore,” Anne added to her friend with a wink, causing her to blush again.

“Hurt her and I’ll cut off your dick!” Anne threatened quietly before heading back to her seat. 

 

Loki led Lucia back to his box. When they had sat down he could no longer resist broaching the topic of what his subjects thought of him.

“You think our new king is deranged?” he asked with comical drama.

“You saw the Stuttgart videos right? It doesn’t take a degree in psychology to see that he is unhinged.”

“And yet all our lives have continued more or less the same have they not?”

“With the exception of a giant-ass spaceship full of bloodthirsty lizards from another planet hanging over New York City.”

“Chitauri.” Loki corrected.

“What?”

“They are called Chitauri.”

“Doesn’t matter. They still give my little sister nightmares. Me too, sometimes.” Loki found her fear distasteful, but he was too intrigued by her fairly calm responses to such a fiery subject.

“But do you not find it interesting that Loki has left the mortals to more or less go about their lives?”

“I’m too preoccupied with the lizard patrols to care.” She countered flatly.

“So is it his use of fear you take issue with?”

“It’s high on the list of things I don’t like.”

Loki couldn’t help but wonder if she would be so brazen if she knew whom she spoke to. It would be fun to experiment. Loki glanced back making sure the door was closed and that Lucia was close enough that he could gag her if need be.

“You should really mind your tongue Lucia,” Loki began, wanting to see the realization wash across her face.

“Do you think Loki has spies at the opera?” she snickered.

“Well, I do have a certain fondness for them,” he murmured letting his voice deepen to its natural pitch, “And you are to address me as King Loki, mortal.”

“That’s not funny Luke,” she stuttered, her face pale.

“I hardly find being called deranged amusing either, darling.“ Loki shifted back into his own form grinning wickedly. Lucia opened her mouth trying to find the voice to scream. “I wouldn’t scream if I were you, little one.” Loki advised, venom dripping in his voice.

“What do you want with me?” Lucia whispered. She was clearly terrified, but she wasn’t really fighting him. Then Loki noticed the look in her eyes. They were glassed over and he recognized the mental distancing that had snapped in place as though it were not new to her. Loki knew, firsthand, it was a skill of the broken and the abused. He felt his heart soften ever so slightly despite himself.

“I have no intention of harming you, little one,” Loki murmured, “You merely seemed to be an odd little mortal and I was bored enough to find you entertaining.”

“I find that hard to believe, majesty.” She said guardedly, taking care to address him by a title.

“Then at least you are aware of your place, despite your whining.”

“Whining? I beg your pardon, sire, but I have seen the Chitauri rip men in half. Enemies or not, that kind of brutality is hard for me to stomach!” Loki listened intently as this new side was revealed. There was the thinnest veneer of submission with a fire of independence roaring beneath. Her outfit wasn’t the only odd combination she possessed.

“I shall tell you a secret little mortal. I am no fonder of the Chitauri than you, but they are necessary.” Her admission that the men attacked were his enemies was intriguing. Few mortals would admit this was who they were to Loki and they would be treated as such. She seemed level headed enough to look through multiple points of view.

“But you don’t care if they rip us limb from limb do you?” Lucia challenged, pulling her legs up to her chest, “Those things patrol the streets looking for any reason they can find to shed blood. Those things have killed men who had never caused you any trouble!”

“I care more than you would think. No one wants to be ruler of a pile of corpses.”

“Glad to know you like to have a few subjects alive enough to kneel.” Lucia grumbled ever so quietly. “You know nothing of what I want!” Loki hissed. Sensing she had stepped onto dangerous territory, Lucia became submissive.

“Then enlighten me,” she entreated softly. Loki chuckled. Her tactic was an interesting one and seemed to come to her naturally. _Appear small and innocent and perhaps he will leave you alone_.

“You see?” Loki laughed, “You are just as entertaining as the performance you came to watch.”

“I still am having trouble believing I caught your attention. I tend to fly under people’s radar whether I want to or not.”

“Surely not,” Loki’s mouth twitched into a half smile, “Mortals. So imperceptive. Look at you, such a lovely bundle of contradictions. A puzzle to be teased apart and they simply… pass you over.”

“Um… I know you bought me a drink, but you’re a tad old for me I think.” She spoke lightly but there was unmistakable anxiety in her features.

“Oh but you are a charming little maiden,” Loki smiled sadly he had an idea of what she had been through by now, “And though I’m sure you will not believe me, I would never even think of forcing myself on a woman.”

“How many people have you killed again?” Her voice was icy venom.

“Some would argue such violation is a fate far worse than death.” Loki murmured. Her eyebrows knitted together.

“You didn’t mean to let Sva∂ilfari catch you, did you?” She looked at him with pity. Perhaps pity was the wrong word for it- understanding?

“That should never have reached mortal ears!” Loki growled.

“I’m sorry! I speak without thinking sometimes! It was a strange thought to me,” she tried to explain, scrabbling over her words as if they were loose stones underfoot, “I had always blamed the story on some Viking having too much mead.” She clarified hastily, seeing the anger swell in Loki’s eyes.

“If only,” he murmured, “But I would never violate a woman that way. I swear that much to you.”

“I… I believe you. I’m not sure why, but I do.” Loki had never expected to hear that. “You believe me. That is something I rarely hear.”

“You do have a bit of a reputation I suppose, but you could’ve hurt me already if you wanted.”

“A fair point,” Loki chuckled softly.

“What?”

“I just find it ironic, you are the most interesting mortal I have spoken to in a long time and you are still just a maiden.”

“I’m no maiden.” Her voice was low and bitter.

“I had guessed as much, and I have a feeling it was not your fault.”

“With all respect sire, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Of course.”

“Why do you even care though?” She clearly couldn’t let it go. It just didn’t make sense to her.

“You’re a clever little mortal. You look at things with a level head it’s a good trait. One found in too few of those in power I fear.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re building up to something?” she was wary.

“I need a queen, a mortal one preferably. I wish to rule well, for that I need to know the people.”

“Wait, are you proposing to me? I met you less than an hour ago!” she was terrified. Loki let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m aware. I’ve been looking for a while now. I didn’t introduce myself to you with this intention, but you are the first woman to hold my interest who hasn’t also wished to slit my throat.”

“I’m seventeen years old.” She protested weakly.

“I know you’re young. I would expect nothing of you till you felt ready. I realize how much I am dema-” Loki shook himself for a moment, “By the nine, what is wrong with me?” he muttered, ”I need a queen. You are the best option to have crossed my path yet. Will you be sensible?” A threat had entered his voice but Lucia was more intrigued by his previous gentleness. She didn’t want to get married but he wasn’t pure evil and that was comforting.

“I don’t have much choice in all this do I?”

“You don’t, but it is hardly a poor deal. Become queen of Midgard, live in luxury, the entire realm at your feet.”

“And marry a man I have only just met, who has the blood of hundreds on his hands, and who apparently thinks wealth and power are everything.”

“I believe we have already established you don’t have much choice.” Loki sneered.

“Just wanted to point out the downsides,” she whispered.

“Come along little one. I have no desire to be rough with you, but I will if necessary.” Loki took Lucia’s hand in his pulling her to her feet.

“You said you wouldn’t… I mean tonight will you…?”

“No. I won’t force you, I stand by that.”

“Then why do you want me?” her voice cracked, and the tears finally came. She slumped to the floor sobbing into her hands.

“Easy, little mortal, easy.” Loki ran a hand through her hair only making her sob harder, “Lucia, I need a queen not just for an heir, but to help me rule. You have it in you to be a good ruler.”

“You just met me! And since when do you take help?”

“Calm yourself,” Loki murmured, “You have a cool head and a balanced view that is important, and in someone so young it is impressive. But you aren’t indifferent I saw the fire in your eyes as well. I have lived a long time and I can learn a lot about someone in a short period of time.”

“Can we wait till the show’s over?” She looked to the rising curtain with quiet longing.

“Yes. You are queen now. There is little I’ll deny you.”

“Except the choice I desire most,” she pointed out. Loki sighed heavily.

“Do try to enjoy the show. It is closing night.” There was a faint buzzing sound and Lucia pulled out a device. With a single glance at it, her eyes grew wide in fear.

“My parents came home early,” her voice was hoarse as she accepted the call, “Hello?” she listened for a long time distress painted on her features with the occasional “Yes ma’am.” Occasionally a flash of anger sparked in her eyes but it was never expressed to the woman on the other end of the phone. “She’s coming to pick me up,” Lucia informed, face pale.

“You don’t break rules often at all do you?”

“My mother scares me more than you do.” Loki would have laughed had she not looked serious.

“You should probably inform them you are married,” Loki advised.

“I’m engaged, not married.” She protested.

“As I am the king of this planet, you already are my wife.”

“Oh god. What will they say?” she looked as though she would be sick. Loki laid a hand on her shoulder.

“You really are terrified aren’t you? You needn’t be.”

“They’re not going to believe me. And when they find out I’m telling the truth they’ll be heartbroken.”

“I’ll make sure it is all taken care of.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Fear and anger seeped into her voice.

“I’ll send someone to inform them and collect anything you wish to have, if you desire.”

“I can’t face her myself. I know I’m a coward for it but I can’t.”

“Do you still wish to stay?” Loki asked. She shook her head no.

“I need to let Anne know she should make herself scarce though,” she mused.

“I can go as Luke to tell her if you like.” Lucia shook her head.

“I want to let Anne know myself. She’s my best friend I owe it to her.”

“I shall wait here then,” Loki pressed a kiss to her hand and gave it a firm squeeze that bordered on painful, making the two possible outcomes clear without words. Be good and be cherished or misbehave and be punished.

* * *

 

“Well, we better haul ass then!” Anne hissed once the situation was explained.

“Anne, he owns the planet! I don’t have anywhere to haul ass to!” I hissed back.

“Indeed you do not,” I turned to see a very smug… husband, I supposed. He wasn’t hiding anymore and everyone else had disappeared to mind their own business somewhere else. Anne pulled me behind her.

“Getting yourself killed will not change your companion’s fate, girl.” Loki rumbled.

“Might give her time to run.” Anne challenged. Loki sighed and I genuinely thought I was going to watch my friend be killed. Loki disappeared, reappearing behind me, hand firmly gripping my waist.

“You are in over your head, child, so I will spare you. Good night.”

* * *

 

Loki had taken Lucia to Stark tower in a green flash that left her more than a little disoriented. Loki took hold of her elbow steadying her and leading her to the nearby couch.

“Will I have my own room for the time being?” she whispered.

“I haven’t one for you.” Loki said, almost apologizing.

“Can I sleep here then?” she stroked the cushion she sat on.

“I will never do anything to you without your permission, Lucia. I may enjoy control when I am with a woman but I do not enjoy frightening her, harming her. You are my wife however and I want you to be… comfortable with me.”

“Where’s the Loki who brutalized that man in Stuttgart and set a blood-thirsty army on the planet?” she demanded. Loki sighed sat down on the couch.

“It is a long story and is one just as painful for me as Sva∂ilfari. Will you allow me to leave it at that for now?” Loki asked. Lucia gave a nod in understanding, looking at her shoes. “But I will admit to you there was fear of what would be done to me if I had failed to take this realm.” Loki confessed.

“I-I’m tired,” Lucia murmured, not knowing what else she could say.

“Come along then,” Loki urged gently, “I dare say you’ve had a long night.”


	2. Culture Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you indent on this blasted site?  
> Loki and Lucia are trying to settle into this new situation... and failing.
> 
> The Agents of Shield part is coming I swear!

When Lucia woke up in the morning Loki wasn’t in the bed and she actually took time to appreciate his bedroom. Their bedroom, she reminded herself. The architecture spoke that it used to belong to Tony Stark. It was extremely contemporary but that was beginning to become muffled under the timeless elegance of green silks and rich woods. She rolled out of the bed, still wearing her clothes from last night, and put back on her leather jacket, taking comfort in its slight weight. Lucia made her way out of the bedroom and found a girl about her age waiting at the door.

“Morning Majesty,” she chirped, “Sleep well?”

“Well enough. Where’s Loki?” Lucia saw no point in using a title if they were married.

“Probably attending some meeting or maybe he’s studying. Lord Loki does that often,” the girl suggested. Lucia rubbed her eyes still expecting to wake up at home.

“Is there anything I can do for you, my lady?”

“Point me in the direction of the kitchen maybe?” Lucia needed her ritual cup of tea.

“I can get you anything you want, majesty.”

“You can come with me and fix my tea if you like, but I need to move around. If I sit on my ass too long I might fully grasp the concept that I’m married now.”

“Then I’ll show you where the kitchen is,” the servant offered, a tad uncomfortable.

“Thank you. What’s your name anyway?”

“Emmy, majesty. I was assigned by Loki to be your handmaid.”

“And the culture shock continues!” Lucia muttered, “I have a handmaid now.”

Once in the kitchen Lucia slumped into the nearest chair. Emmy started to muck about in the pantry for some tea.

“Jarvis?” she finally called emerging from the pantry looking at know one in particular.

“Yes miss Emmy?” a cool male voice replied from nowhere.

“Electronic butler,” the handmaid explained, “Put up a notice for someone to buy more tea today.”

“Already done,” the voice informed.

“Hey Jarvis?” Lucia called curious if it would work.

“Yes majesty?” the voice replied.

“Put a copy of the Lord of the Rings series on the list?”

“The novels?”

“Yes please.”

“The notice has been posted.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

Loki closed his notebook. He had been writing down every spell he knew and had been working on new ones as well. He knew he needed to start recording everything as all records of magic were still on Asgard. He decided it was a good idea to check on Lucia. She had been very panicked last night and Loki wasn’t sure what her state would be now. Loki made is way to the sitting room. He found her curled up on the sofa a book in hand, with classical music being played on the sound system. Loki couldn’t help but smirk at that.

“Enjoying yourself?” he inquired. Lucia sighed, putting down the book and stretching her back.

“Well I was anyway.”

“My presence alone ruins it?” Loki inquired feigning hurt.

“You managed to ruin last night.”

“I believe your mother would have in the end though, don’t you?” Lucia just hunched her shoulders and resolutely stuck her nose back in her book. Loki sat down next to her with a sigh.

“Do you realize I took a liking to you because you were good company? We were getting along so well.”

“I was getting along with Luke. Not you.”

“That was me, or at least as close to me as I could get without you quaking in fear.”

“I thought that was your thing. Making people kneel in terror.” Lucia snarled whipping around to face him before hissing in pain as she clapped a hand to her neck.

“Here allow me,” Loki offered reaching out to ease the cramp with a quick spell.

“Don’t touch me!” Lucia snapped. Now that she mentioned it Loki found the idea of massaging her sore muscles far more appealing.

“Don’t be so proud,” Loki reproached turning her to face away from him.  “Don’t be so proud! Don’t be such a hypocri-” Her insult turned into a faint moan as Loki set to work. A smirk pulled at his lips.

“Oh dear what shall the servants think?” Loki teased.

“You’re a jerk.” Lucia muttered.

“I’m cut to the quick I assure you, Lucia,” he chuckled, “I often had this problem as a youth, crouching over the tomes in the royal library.”

“Jotun get muscle cramps who knew?” Loki’s grip tightened without him thinking. Lucia cried out in pain and alarm.

“Even the mortals knew of my lineage before me then?” Loki quickly removed his hands from her neck.

“What?” she whimpered, looking at him in horror.

“The mortals have been handing down stories of my lineage for centuries and I have only known a year!”

“You didn’t know?” Lucia felt she should be scuttling for cover but her curiosity held her where she sat.

“Odin kept it from me, but the mortals knew.”

“I’m-I’m sorry.”

“Like that makes a difference.”

“At least ’I’m sorry’ lets you know someone cares.” Loki turned to look at her. He realized she was warming up to him if only a little.

“Forgive me for harming you. You caught me off guard and it is a… sensitive subject.”

“I never would have imagined you didn’t know.”

“Here let me assess the damage.” Loki offered. Lucia nervously turned around lifting her hair to reveal a misaligned neck and quickly forming bruises. Loki let a frustrated huff escape him. “Mortals… so delicate,” he mused as he worked a few spells to undo his damage.

“So I’m… I’m still trying to figure this out. Is my being your… wife some sort of political thing? Make the mortals like you?” Lucia seemed to quickly be resigning herself to her fate. Loki was almost disappointed.

“It is a large part of my seeking out a Midgardian woman, yes.”

“So I just happened to be the best you could get?” she seemed incredulous.

“You underestimate yourself darling. You were certainly fascinating. You view things objectively which means compromises on treatment of the mortals could be reached. You’re very lovely. Yes you are the best woman to have crossed my path.”

“Glad to know you’re so smitten there, Spock.” I sighed. Emmy, who had just come in with a snack, fell into silent giggles.

“Is something funny girl?” Loki spoke dangerously. Emmy turned pale.

“Yes there is Loki, I made a joke and she can laugh.” I turned to give a challenging look. Loki got up and left.

“Thank you, my queen.” Emmy whispered still frightened.

“Look you’re pretty awesome Emmy. You got a Star Trek reference so you’re A-Okay in my book. I’m not going to let Loki hurt you for laughing at my jokes.” I assured her hugging her quickly.

“Your Highness,” Jarvis’s voice cut in.

“Yes Jarvis?” I sighed a little.

“King Loki has asked me to fetch you.”

“Well fuck. Tell him I’m coming please.”

“Yes, Majesty.”

“I’m sorry if you are in trouble because of me, your highness!” Emmy blurted out.

“If I’m in trouble. I’ll be pissed considering I’m apparently queen of the world now, but it certainly won’t be your fault.”

* * *

Loki was pacing the nearest hallway, when Lucia finally turned the corner.

“Don’t you dare challenge my authority in front of the servants, Lucia!”

“Don’t you dare threaten my handmaid, Loki! If I’m your wife, and queen of the fucking planet, I should have as much authority as you.”

“You. Do. Not.” Loki loomed above Lucia. But Lucia only met his gaze.

“Emmy is my servant. Leave her in my power.”

“Where is the mewling little mortal from last night?” Loki jeered.

“She took the back seat when you started bullying someone else.” Lucia turned to leave, but Loki swiftly pulled her back to him, shoving her against the wall.

“Ah there she is,” Loki noted grimly, loosening his grip slightly, “Easy Lucia,” Loki cooed softly even as Lucia struggled to wriggle free.

“Let go of me you manipulative bastard!” She was screaming at him loud enough for half of New York to hear, “Do you think you can just break me down and build me up however you like? Fuck no!” Loki swept her up into his arms moving to a more secluded corner of the building, sliding down against a wall to sit, enduring her blows all the while.   “I apologize, Lucia,” Loki murmured after a small eternity. She froze looking at him in surprise.

“You what?” Loki sensed she just wanted to hear him say it again.

“I am sorry.”

“Do you have a list of things or…?” Loki sighed settling back a little more.  
“I suppose I do. For forcing you into this… relationship for starters, but you are queen of Midgard that is not a station you merely leave. For harming you earlier. For threatening Emmy. She really is in your power I concede that. For trying to take advantage of your past pain to gain control over you. I apologize for all of that.”

“…Thank you, Loki.”

“I desire for our arrangement to be successful Lucia. We will have to work together for that to happen. I fear I have done poorly at that, thus far.”

“So you noticed then?”

“I am trying to be civil, Lucia.” Loki ground out each word as though he was only just in control.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry I’m being so difficult. I’m willing to try too. I certainly can’t oppose you and be successful. But you have got to understand you just plucked me out of my life before I could even complete high school. You turned my world on its ear. I have a right to be a little upset about that. Cut me some slack.”

They sat for a long time in silence, both exhausted as the anger drained away. Loki let his arm slip experimentally around Lucia’s waist. She stiffened a moment before relaxing back against him, too tired to care. Emboldened a little Loki let his cheek rest atop Lucia’s head

“I really do apologize, darling.” He murmured into her soft curls.

“This is all just too much.” Lucia whispered causing Loki to place her beside him with a sigh.

“You incite my pity with far too much ease, Lucia. I see too much of myself. It’s almost infuriating frankly.”

Lucia searched his face trying to understand her husband.

“Why won’t you be you then?”

“Oh you are a perceptive little mortal.” Loki sighed, “Our words will not reach any other being’s ears. Do you understand?” Loki was mildly threatening but it was clear he felt threatened too. Lucia gave a nod.

“I am not me, because I, who I am deep down, would be too weak.” Suddenly the King of Midgard was gone and a man sat in his place. Lucia took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze causing Loki to look at her in surprise.

“Well, why don’t you be you to me. I am your wife right?” Lucia sighed leaning into him.

“A fair point. I shall make the effort, though it is easier said than done.”

“All I can ask is you try I suppose.”

* * *

“My King,” Jarvis intoned above us.

“What?” Loki groaned slightly.

“We have an intruder.”

“Have it eliminated then!” The king was back in place.

“Wait! Jarvis can you show the intruder?”

“Yes, majesty.” The nearby window turned into a screen displaying a six year old boy.

“Jarvis send the order that the boy is to be brought to the throne room.”

“Yes sire.”

“Time for your first appearance as queen, after all you aren’t afraid to give orders.” Loki snapped his fingers and Lucia was in a long green gown with a circlet of gold on her head.

“I’m not afraid to make sure we know who you’re killing.” She muttered.

* * *

I stood nervously by Loki as he sat on the throne, just as I was instructed. Guards and servants both were stealing curious glances my way. The doors opened and a pair of muscle bound guards in black uniforms led in the little boy I’d seen on the monitor.

“Let go of him.” I ordered experimenting a bit. The guards looked to Loki who nodded approval. The boy stood cowering, frightened and filthy.

“What do you think you were doing young mortal?” Loki demanded. The boy flinched with a soft whimper. Disregarding Loki’s instructions, I made my way to the child and knelt beside him.

“What’s your name, dear?”

“Tom.”

“Address your queen properly boy.” Loki gave this command almost lazily. Murmurs and shifting feet echoed throughout the room. I threw a glare at Loki knowing he wanted my status to spread like a scandal. When I turned back Tom looked equally frightened of me.

“It’s ok Tom. You didn’t know. But King Loki asked a fair question. What were you doing? Everyone knows the area around the tower is off limits and the wall is pretty high. What was wrong?”

“I’m sorry majesty! I was being chased and I was scared and I wanted to get away and-and…” Tom broke down in tears. I picked the boy up and he immediately wrapped his arms and legs around me, his muddy shoes dug into my dress. He was heavy but I managed to stay on my feet.

“Its ok Tom. I’m not mad. Don’t worry.” I cooed over and over.

“Lucia, come here.” Loki ordered from the throne. I glared at him a moment before making may way over.

“Who was chasing you?” Loki asked more gently.

“I didn’t know them.” I could barely understand Tom for him mumbling into my shoulder.

“Why were they chasing you?” Loki pressed

“I accidentally did my special gift!” Tom started sobbing harder.

“I feel we should continue this conversation elsewhere. Don’t you darling?” Loki looked at me, genuinely seeking my approval.

“I think we should.” I agreed. Loki gave an order for everyone to leave.

“Give the boy to me, you can hardly bear his weight.” Loki offered.

“Don’t be scared Tom it’s okay.” I assured as I handed him over.

* * *

“What do you mean by special gift Thomas?” Loki pressed.

“Mommy told me I couldn’t tell anyone.” Tom insisted.

“Where is your mommy Tom? Do you know?” Tom shook his head in reply.

“Thomas, don’t be frightened. Tell me what you can do.” Loki was suddenly the far gentler man I had only gotten glimpses of.

“I… I can hear thoughts.” Tom whispered.

“What is the queen thinking Thomas?” Loki said curiously. I looked at Loki wondering if he really believed this.

“She doesn’t think I can do it… and that she likes you right now better than usual.” Tom said his nose scrunched in concentration. I looked up in shock.

“What am I thinking Thomas?” Loki murmured looking at me.

“You… you wish she knew you when you were always like this.” Tom said struggling slightly. Loki gave a nod in affirmation.

“Jarvis I want Barton in contact as soon as possible.” Loki ordered

“Yes, your highness.”

“Where is your handmaid, Lucia?” Loki murmured. I could only shrug.

“Shall I order she meet you, your highness?” Jarvis interjected.

“Yes.” Loki confirmed.

* * *

When Emmy came in she stopped short in confusion upon seeing Tom. Loki gestured for her to come closer.

“This is Thomas. Get him cleaned and fed.” Emmy curtsied and hurried out holding Tom’s hand.

“You liked me better did you?” Loki smirked. I stuck out my tongue before focusing on wiping the mud off my dress. Loki waved his hand and my gown was spotless.

“Loki… How did you go from the man talking to Tom to the man in Stuttgart?” I had to ask the difference was too great.

“That… is a long story, Lucia.“

“You won’t tell me will you?” I guessed with a sigh.

“I do not have it in me to tell you.” Loki grunted, dropping into the nearby sofa. I slowly sunk down beside him.

“Is it really that awful?”

“For me it certainly was…” Loki murmured staring at his hands. I could feel the pain coming off him in waves. Unsure what else to do, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Loki suddenly threw his arm around me pulling me close, letting his chin rest on my head. Loki was clinging to me like a drowning man to the wreckage of his ship. His pain was practically oozing from his pores. I was witness to something no one ever saw. I could feel it.

“I’m sorry, Loki.” It was all I could think to say.

* * *

“Sir?” a rough male voice I was unfamiliar with broke in. Loki all but threw me off him. When I righted myself I saw a man in a dark navy uniform with an eagle on the arm. He was well muscled with unnaturally blue eyes and an expression that would give grumpy cat a run for his money.

“Barton.” Loki nodded. The icy demeanor of the King of the World was in place once more. Barton glanced at me.

“Is she the queen everyone is whispering about? They weren’t lying when they said she was young.” He didn’t really seem bothered by it, “You said you had a gifted?”

“Indeed a boy named Thomas. He can read thoughts.”

“Never heard that one before.” Barton commented, “Where is he?”

“One of the maids is cleaning him up. He’s quite the street urchin.”  
I got up straightening myself out a bit. I extended a hand to Barton who hesitantly took it. I tried hard to match his grip, meeting his gaze despite it being unnervingly distant.

“Lucia Richards.”

“Director Clint Barton, you might know me as Hawkeye.”

“What do you mean “a gifted?”” I asked trying to seem in charge.

“Sir what level clearance is she?” Barton was looking to Loki for instruction

“Let’s start with seven, she can work her way up from there.” Loki seemed to enjoy this blatant evidence I was below him.

“A gifted is a human with superhuman traits. Like Captain America, but normally they’re naturally occurring.”

“So you’re saying Tom can read minds because of a mutation?”

“More likely than not.”

“Okay. Got it.” I understood well enough but it seemed so insane I couldn’t really believe it.

“Pretty and clever. Just as I said you were darling.” Loki’s breath feathered over my neck.

“Well, you two can just talk mutants or government or whatever. I’m… I’m going to… do something else.” I rushed from the room before I could break down.

* * *

“No offense, sir, but I think you might have messed up.” Clint noted as he checked on The Hub through his communicator.

“She’s a mercurial woman to say the least.” Loki sighed.

“Sir I really don’t think you get how young she is.” Barton ventured.

“I’m aware she is young Barton that much is clear.” Loki snapped.

“Sir. In biological maturity she’s about half your age, but psychologically she’s probably a tenth. I just think it might be important to be mindful of that.” Clint was treading lightly, sensing he was skirting limits. “It’s your call sir.”

* * *

Loki stood hidden around the corner a moment watching. Lucia was curled up on the floor in a little alcove. Her breathing was irregular and she rocked forward and back a little. Loki rounded the corner to sit beside her. Lucia jerked in surprise her breath hitching. With a sigh Loki wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“Calm yourself Lucia. Calm” Loki murmured as she initially panicked further. Her breathing slowly started to become regular. “I did not mean to make an advance on you. I meant only to tease, to flirt. I apologize.”

“I-I still have trouble. I freak out easy. I didn’t expect you to do that.” She stuttered.

“That is becoming abundantly clear.” Loki said with an empty chuckle, “I shall tread more carefully in the future.” Lucia lay against him still breathing short shallow breathes.

“This is what happens when you arrange a marriage.” Lucia said with a nervous laugh. Loki cracked a smile at that.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Loki froze as he heard a pattering of running feet down the hall. Loki quickly heaved Lucia and himself to stand, wiping her tears from her face.

“Oh good you helped her.” Tom said relieved.

“It is rude to read the thoughts of others without their permission Thomas.” Loki reprimanded sternly. He wanted to nip that habit in the bud. His own mind had too many important secrets.

“I didn’t mean to! I could feel how scared she was from two floors up without even trying. I don’t know why she was scared I just knew she was!” Tom blurted.

“I’m fine Tom, don’t worry.” Lucia assured straightening herself and putting a veneer of calm into place.

“No you’re not.” Tom noted, “but you’re better and it’ll all be alright in the end.“ Tom smiled reassuringly. She smiled weakly in return. Emmy came panting down the corridor.

“I’m sorry my king! He just ran off!”

“You are pardoned. Tend your duties.” Loki didn’t even spare her a glance, “Thomas there is some one I need you to meet. You should know his mind might seem different to you. Don’t be afraid though.” Loki said on one knee, at eye level with the child. Tom nodded a little confused.

* * *

Tom clung to me as we walked back into the room where Barton was waiting. Loki scooped Tom up suddenly placing him at his hip with unexpected expertise. I expected Tom to panic but he didn’t. Maybe Loki wasn’t sending out anything threatening.

“You didn’t say he was five.” Barton looked genuinely surprised, “Normally gifted’s present their traits at puberty.”

“I’m six!” Tom corrected. The faintest of smiles flashed across Clint’s face. I stood at a distance preparing to somehow intervene if I needed to.

“You want to play a game Tom?” Barton’s sickly features lightened to show something more amiable.

“What kind of game?” Tom asked cautiously.

“Can’t you tell?” Barton frowned.

“King Loki says I shouldn’t read minds without permission.” Tom explained.

“Well I’m about to give it to you. Don’t dig around too much though lots of top secret stuff.”

“What do you want me to do?” Tom chirped seeming somewhat eager.

“I’m going to think about things around the room and have you get them ok?” Tom nodded straining a bit towards the ground. Loki set him down coming to stand by me.

“Are you all right?” Loki murmured in my ear. I gave a faint nod as I watched Tom run about fetching things. Loki slowly let a hand move to my waist, watching my face intently the whole time. My breath hitched a moment and Loki quickly let go. I was still a mere house of cards on verge of collapse.

* * *

Lucia suddenly threw her arms around Loki, hugging close to him. Loki put his arms around her quietly, trying to look uninterested.

“Thank you for caring.” Lucia’s voice was a mere mewl below him.

“Sir?” Barton called, “I want to explore what Tom can do for a while. You and her majesty can go do whatever if you want.”

“Perhaps you would agree to lunch with me?” Loki offered.

“Okay,” Lucia agreed softly.

“Let us find something more suitable to wear, yes?”


	3. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki does his best to endear himself to Lucia. 
> 
> I finally just cut the chapter off where I did so now chapter four is where my struggle lies!  
> Please, please, please comment! I'm struggling a tad with the next bit and comments encourage me greatly!

Somehow the wardrobe was already stocked with clothing my size. Loki picked out a pants, shirt, vest and tie, laying them on the bed before coming to stand by me.

“Does anything catch your fancy, darling?” Loki let his hand rest on my shoulder. I shrugged a bit.

“I don’t have any idea where we’re going so I’m at a lost.” I said, eyes flitting from one outfit to the next. It was all a bit of information overload. Loki waved his hand and several semi formal dresses brought themselves forward.

“All are well suited, darling. Take your pick.” Loki whispered. I pointed to a lavender dress with white polka dots and a thin white belt. A changing screen appeared in a green flash. Loki walked back to the bed removing his armor as if I wasn’t even there. I stepped behind the screen, quickly slipping into the new dress. When I had pulled it over my head and refastened the belt, Loki was in only his underwear. I swallowed hard.

“Enjoy the view darling?” Loki called smugly.

“You’re a modest one aren’t you?” I muttered.

“Always.” Loki chuckled as he buttoned his shirt. I mucked about for a minute before finding a pair of white flats I liked.

“Where are we going?” I asked walking towards him.

“A lovely little eatery a short drive from here. It just managed to escape the carnage of my takeover.” Loki turned to offer me his hand. “Shall we?” I took his hand with a sigh.

“Thanks for reminding me of that. I almost forgot you were behind the lizards.”

“You can always help with the reconstruction plans, Lucia.” Loki offered.

“You want to rebuild Manhattan? For what?”

“Either the original purpose of the area or perhaps something more charitable.” Loki shrugged, as we rode down in the elevator, “I want it to be useful no matter what. The problem will be getting mortals to come near here.”

“This is the epicenter of the chitauri swarm,” I pointed out. As we walked down the pathway of the courtyard that now existed around stark tower.

“They are not supposed to generally terrorize the populace. Merely put down revolt. I plan on correcting it immediately.” Loki opened the door of a sleek black car letting me in before walking around to the drivers seat.

* * *

After we had been driving for around ten minutes Loki pulled to a stop. I looked about me, then to him questioningly. We were still in ground zero.

“We need to transport in from a while off.” Loki grunted getting out of the car and pulling me to him when he had opened the door on my side. There was a green flash and suddenly we were standing in an Italian bistro. A portly Italian man poked his head out of the kitchen and came to meet us smiling amiably.

“My King! I was wondering when you would stop in again,” he bowed as he spoke, “I have a lot to tell you,” the man added quietly.

“Giovanni, it has been a while. Meet Lucia, my new queen.” Loki bore a faint smile presenting me to the stranger. Giovanni bowed to me as well, grinning ear to ear and offering his hand in greeting. I shook it willingly.

“Why am I not surprised you robbed the cradle, my Lord?” Giovanni laughed causing me to blush, “Oh I mean no insult to you, my Queen.” He added, clasping a friendly hand on my arm.

“I would have “robbed the cradle” with the oldest of you mortals, so I disregarded it within reason.” Loki explained sliding into a booth, “I intend to fix the aging issue sooner rather than later.”

“Good no need for me to be a cougar.” I sighed sliding beside him, “You two know each other, obviously. Would you mind telling me how?”

“He saved my little Marcela’s life,” Giovanni indulged as he sat across from us, “Speaking of which: Marcela!” The man called over his shoulder.

“Yes Papa?” A young voice replied. “King Loki is here with a guest. Tell your mother to get a meal together for them,” he ordered.

“Yes, Papa. Should I tell Marco too? Can I say hi first?” The little girl piped unseen.

“Tell them, then say hello!” Giovanni laughed. I realized Loki was chuckling beside me as well. After a minute or two a ten-year-old girl came rushing in, eyes alight. In her wake she was dragging a man in his late twenties, well muscled beneath his white button up shirt.

“Hello, Loki!” She chirped.

“Manners Marcela.” Loki corrected gently.

“King Loki!” She curtsied this time. “I lost a tooth sir!” she pointed to a gap in her smile with glee. 

“Indeed you have! Is this reason for celebration?” Loki seemed genuinely confused.

“Of course it is silly! I’m gonna get money from the tooth fairy!” She explained.

“I don’t quite…” Loki began.

“I’ll tell you later,” I assured him.

“Run along and help Mama, Ella.” Shooed the man who she brought in, “Your Highness,” he bowed then looked at me questioningly.

“Queen Lucia,” I said, offering my hand and feeling awkward calling myself a queen. Marco shook my hand firmly, introducing himself as Giovanni’s son before sitting next to his father.

“My King, may I be so bold as to say: Good Job.” Marco grinned.

“Easy Marco.” Loki warned with a laugh, “Have you any news on the mafia?”

“Wait you run the mafia too?” I exclaimed.

“Quite the opposite, Lucia. I am stomping out the mafia.” Loki said with patience I had not come to expect of him, “One night I was taking a walk in this area when I spotted a little huddle of mortals in the alley here. A man had hold of Marcela while another pointed a weapon at her, threatening to shoot if Giovanni did not give the money he owed. I loathe violence toward children no matter what their parents have done. I put on the guise of a Chitauri and the cowards fled leaving the girl behind. When I revealed myself I asked who the men were and I offered to provide the funds to pay the debt if he would help me eliminate the scum.”

“Well that sounds even worse than being involved in the mafia!” I said, glancing towards where Marcela had disappeared.

“I have a shield agent on the family at all times ready to send a convenient Chitauri patrol,” Loki assured pulling me to him.

“May we have a moment please?” I asked the men sitting across from us. They both got up, going to the kitchen. “Who are you? Really? Are you the icy-hearted bastard on the news or this softy I’m seeing now?” I demanded. I wasn’t angry just frustratingly confused, “I’m married to you but I can’t even figure out who you are to save my life!” Loki sighed throwing his other arm around me.

“I am both Lucia one is who I am, the other who I was forced to become.” He sat holding me close. I thought of struggling and yet he wasn’t really forcing me to sit there.

“I wish you would just tell me why you are this way. Why you're like two men crammed into one body.” I confessed letting myself rest against him. Loki’s hand came to rest on my cheek lifting my face to his, as his forehead met mine. Loki slowly pressed his lips to mine pulling away almost as soon as our lips met.

“Will you trust me to tell you in my own time Lucia?”

“Yes," I heaved a sigh, "I suppose I can do that.”

“Thank you, darling. Let us simply eat now and tend to business. After which I dare say you will be thoroughly done with the drama you’ve undergone today.”

“I’m already entirely sick of drama.” I mumbled. Marco padded in bearing a plate large enough for the two of us and a basket of bread. He and Giovanni sat back down to debrief. Loki held me the entire time. He acted as though our discussion hadn't happened.  When I finally sat up the food was only lukewarm. I nibbled on the bread but I wasn’t too hungry. I was just tired.

I sat listening to Loki talk plans and undercover informants, but I stopped caring. After a few minutes Loki turned to look me in the eye. “Do you need to go back Lucia?” Loki whispered. I shook my head stubbornly I had no desire to be babied again today.

* * *

Loki looked his wife over, a strange thought, this little mortal was his wife. Lucia had a distant look in her eye that Loki was coming to associate with a breakdown. He decided that Lucia most likely did, in fact, need to leave. “I will continue this meeting at a later date Giovanni.” Loki declared, acting as though he was merely late for another meeting. Giovanni nodded giving Lucia a smile of encouragement. A green flash, and they were back in the car.

“I meant that to be pleasant. My apologies.” Loki murmured staring at the road ahead.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who ruined it,” Lucia assured staring at her lap, “I’m overwhelmed. Yesterday my biggest worry was my extended essay. Today I’m part of a plot to undo the mafia... But for the record, Loki, it was very pleasant. I guess I had never expected that and it scared me that you could be so wonderful when I’ve seen so much of you being horrible.” Lucia sighed.

Loki parked the car on the curb. “Lucia you asked me to be myself. I am doing so.” Loki murmured. His gaze drilled into her. Lucia turned that over in her head a bit.

“I suppose I never expected you to be sweet,” she laughed nervously, “I’m starting to like you and I’m worried your just-“

“Lying.” Loki finished, “I’m not surprised. I have a reputation for it.” Loki restarted the car with a sigh. “Perhaps now we should just relax yes?”

* * *

“I didn’t take you for the boxing type,” I called to Loki as he pounded a punching bag into submission. When we arrived at the rec floor, I had rock climbed for a bit, reaching the top two or three times, before finally settling down to watch Loki. He was all lean muscle beneath pale skin and the speed he moved with was staggering.

“I’ve been trained in hand to hand combat since boyhood.” Loki smirked, “I prefer subtler tactics. I favor my daggers when it comes to weapons. However, this,” Loki gave the bag a particularly hard punch, “ is welcome on an overly eventful day.”

“It’s taken a toll on you too huh?” I sighed as I made my way over to him.

“Our… relationship has not exactly been effortless thus far,” Loki grunted.

“I did just meet you last night. What did you expect?” I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“I am not quite sure darling, but  I had _hoped_ I would have managed to avoid upsetting you four times in one day.” The punching bag was sent flying into the opposite wall causing me to squeak in alarm. Loki sunk to the floor, sitting indian style, and indicated for me to do the same. I sat facing him pondering the sweat sprinkled over his features.

“I am not asking you to love me, Lucia. For the sake of politics I need you to behave with some level of affection to me while in the public eye. But all I truly hope for is you will try to like me.” Loki confided.

“Well I’m glad that pressure is off,” I informed sarcastically, “You’re attractive but I barely know you.”

“Oh I’m attractive am I?” Loki teased with a mischievous grin, “I only jest Lucia,” he assured when I got a little uncomfortable.

“Thanks.” I murmured, “So is kicking ass a requirement for all royalty or just princes?” I asked changing the subject. Loki chuckled.

“Combat or at least self defense is an important skill for those in power.” He explained standing up and helping me to do so as well, “I could teach you some of what I know.” Loki offered.

“Okay…” I stutter. Loki retrieves the punching bag and returns it to its proper place. Turning me to face the punching bag and standing behind me. 

"Strike.” Loki instructs. I do so punching as hard as I can. Loki silently changed my stance and the way I fist my hand.

“Again.” I do so.

“Like this darling.” Loki instructs moving his arm in a slow motion punch. I try to duplicate it.

“Better.”

* * *

I sat, swathed in a bathrobe, drying my hair, on the bed. Loki slipped in before glancing up to see me.

“Should I leave dear?” Loki asked cautiously.

“No. I’ll be fine. Thank you for checking though.” I slipped behind the changing screen to slip on a nightgown. Loki had changed into a pair of soft cotton trousers.

“I can have dinner brought for us,” Loki offered sitting down on the bed, “Today has been long and I personally have no desire to venture far from this bed.”

“That’d be great,” I agree flopping onto the bed next to him. Loki fell back to lie beside me.

“You never explained why Marcela was excited to lose her tooth.” Loki commented. He lay with his hands clasped over his stomach contemplating the ceiling.

“Well humans cut their first set of teeth as babies. Those teeth eventually get too small for their heads so kids naturally start losing teeth. Then the adult teeth take the place of the baby teeth,” I started, “Does that not happen… with Asgardians?” I nearly said Frost Giants but after this morning I didn’t dare. I swore I saw the smallest facial tick of disgust before Loki smoothed his countenance once more.

“So she was naturally unalarmed, but what in the nine realms is the tooth fairy?” Loki demanded. I had to suppress a giggle.

“Kids at least in America, I have no idea about elsewhere, are told if they put the tooth they lost under their pillow the tooth fairy will come to take it and leave money for them.”

“That… Is mildly disturbing.” Loki mused with a grunt. He shifted so that his hands were clasped behind his head.

“I suppose it is.” I laughed. Loki was grinning beside me.

“Have you ever eaten pizza Loki?”

“No I haven’t.” Loki said, “A Midgardian dish I take it?”

“One of the staples of the young scholar,” I said airily, “I thought we could have a movie night.” Loki looked at me like a confused puppy.

“Jarvis is there still a TV in here?” I called. If this was once Tony Stark’s room I was willing to bet dollars to doughnuts he had installed one hell of a plasma screen. 

“Yes majesty. Shall I lower the screen?” As Jarvis asked a TV screen was already descending from the ceiling, “What would you like to watch, your highness?”

“Princess Bride. And put in an order for a medium pizza with pepperoni.”

“Yes your majesty.”

“You, Loki, are about to witness a masterpiece of the human race.”

* * *

Loki was surprised when he woke in the middle of the night to find Lucia curled against him. He was certain she did it unknowingly, but that she had drawn closer to him, even without her knowing, was encouraging. He glanced around at the mess of pizza boxes besieging the bed. Although his appetite paled compared to Thor, Loki still had an appetite far greater than a mortal’s. In the end he had called for three more before he was satisfied. Lucia had made a valiant, but ultimately doomed and entirely endearing effort to match his appetite. In the end he was the victor when Lucia stopped for fear of making herself sick.

Loki turned his gaze to the now dark screen. The film had given Loki much to ponder. It was sweet, amusing, and had a hero more brains and cunning then strength. Loki liked all of this well enough but the forced queenship of the heroine made Loki wonder whether he was Wesley or Humperdinck to Lucia. He really did feel a certain affection and admiration towards her. Whenever she let herself be open to him he found someone with whom he could easily be friends, but thus far such incidents were rare. Loki sighed to himself. He could only hope it would come in time. Loki let an arm rest over Lucia holding her close and fell back to sleep.

 


	4. Dinner Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia comes into the public eye for the first time.
> 
> FINALLY I finished this damn chapter. Comment if you enjoy it or if it was crappy.

“Sire, Barton is demanding your presence,” Jarvis informed. I opened my eyes dazedly, woken up by the electronic butler. I threw up my arms to stretch, hitting something and hearing a grunt. I turned and looked up to find Loki wrinkling his nose a bit.  
“Sorry!” I gasp. Turning around, I attempt to assess the damage.  
“I am fine Lucia,” Loki chuckled, “You could not hurt me if you tried. Jarvis put Barton on speaker.”  
“Yes sire.”  
“You on boss?” Barton’s voice filled the room.  
“What do you need Barton?” Loki demanded. It was sort off funny to see. Loki was laying shirtless, at ease, in bed, his arm around me, but his voice was as commanding as in the throne room.  
“I never got my report to you. The kid’s the real deal. I don’t know about you sir, but that makes me nervous. That kid is one hell of a liability.”  
“Barton leave Tom alone or I will personally shove your bow up your ass. Am I clear?” My voice was ice. Loki glanced over at me surprised by my tone. “I said am I clear Barton?” I demanded sharply.  
“….Yes, your highness.” Barton said, submitting at last. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Loki smirking. There was a faint click as Barton hung up and then Loki burst out laughing.  
“What?” I exclaimed. Loki had never really laughed before. I was sort of worried I had broken him.  
“I think you just managed to slightly unnerve Barton!” Loki snickered, “I’m rather impressed darling.”  
“Thanks?” I hazarded.  
“You are very welcome.” His hand ghosted over my cheek as he spoke. My face lit up scarlet. I rolled unceremoniously off the bed to escape. Loki fell back onto the bed with a sigh.  
“My apologies,” Loki murmured as I ran to the closet to make myself decent. I pulled on some jeans and tugged a shirt over my head. When I came from behind the dressing screen, Loki was in dress slacks and a shirt and tie. “You do realize I only wish to flirt yes? I never mean to frighten you.” Loki was talking to me but he was staring at the ceiling in thought. I didn’t want to tell him that him flirting was frightening. The man I saw in news feeds was incapable of flirting. Every time I started liking Loki, I was terrified.  
“You still think my kindness is a lie don’t you?” Loki mused upward, “I can’t change that for you.”  
“No. The only thing with a chance of doing that is time.” I studied my nails quietly.  
“You still need to take your place as my queen whether you trust me or not,” Loki sighed, “Though I am loathe to throw you to those vultures called the paparazzi.”  
“You’ve probably sent them Christmas early. ‘Alien King Marries Minor!’ This is going to be a nightmare.” I groaned, flopping down on the bed.  
“I can help you prepare to a degree before tonight.”  
“Tonight?!?” I bolted upright.  
“There is a dinner in London. I am to be there. If you are not with me it will only worsen matters.”  
“Who goes to a dinner with you? I mean no offense but people tend to avoid you.”  
“Leaders who cooperated and were left to oversee their countries, military officials, the wealthy…”  
“Sounds terrifying.”  
“I’ll help you,” Loki assured putting an arm around my shoulder, “For now go wash up. You have to get ready.”

 

“You need to relax,” Loki chided. Lucia sat tensely in her chair as one servant applied false nails and another pulled her hair into a complex style.  
“Why wouldn’t I be relaxed right?” she grunted, “Just going to have the eyes of the whole planet on me tonight. No biggie.”  
“You’re anxiety is entirely founded, but you can’t let it show.” Loki took her free hand in his.  
“My king I-” the servant objected weakly but stopped when Loki glared at her.  
“I will be near you the whole time should you need me, rest easy darling.”  
“Leave us,” she ordered forcefully. When the servants left her composure fell and she collapsed into sobs, “I can’t. I just can’t!”  
Loki embraced her with a sigh,“You can do this Lucia. I know you can. You’ve already stood up to me several times. You can take on a few dinner guests.”  
“Okay… Just… don’t leave me.”  
“I would never dream of it.”

 

I stood nervously at the entrance we were meant to go through. I picked at the jewels on my gown, at least I didn’t look so young dressed up like this. Loki gently straightened the crown on my head.  
“I know you like to act tough but this side of you would help me avoid answering questions about abuse.” I murmured. Questions about our relationship were my biggest worry.  
“And you worry about not knowing how to work the public!” Loki encouraged as he bent down to kiss my cheek. The doors suddenly opened just in time for everyone to see the kiss. Loki knew what he was doing I’ll give him that. The guests all bowed as we walked in, all I could do was stare blushingly at my feet. When I finally glanced up, I wished I hadn’t. Every challenge of the night was on display: curiosity, disgust, jealousy, pity: every reaction we had anticipated. I felt Loki lay a reassuring hand over the one with which I held his elbow. The first person to come toward us, a slender general, lowered my hopes further.  
“Your majesties,” his voice oozed like castor oil past a German accent, “It is an honor to meet you my queen.”  
“Schmidt,” Loki responded tersely, “If you are only here to grovel I suggest you move on.” The general began to protest before slinking away in defeat.  
“I don’t like him.” I declared softly.  
“Nor I. He is well watched.” Loki murmured.  
“He’s just the tip of the iceberg isn’t he?” I asked nervously noting the stolen glances directed our way.  
“The building is teeming with SHIELD agents and I am right here, you needn’t worry darling. We need only mingle a short while.” Some time later another general came to us.  
“My queen if you would permit me to borrow his majesty?” He asked with some latin accent.  
“I’m sorry darling I’ll be only a short distance away.” Loki apologized. After a minute a woman came to me holding a drink.  
“Hello your majesty, I realize you are too young for the alchohol they’re serving so I thought I would bring you a soft drink,” she held out the drink to me. As I went to take a sip a familiar hand pushed the cup away.  
“Why don’t we let your new friend take a sip first Lucia?” Loki growled. The woman bolted in the opposite direction only to be seized by a pair of what I assumed were SHEILD agents. Loki shoved the drink in her face. “Come now Maria! Drink up!”  
“Loki.” I said as firmly as I could, “Don’t.” Loki looked back surprised.  
“Why defend her? The blasted woman has begged for my attentions for months and now that she’s lost she makes an attempt on your life.”  
“She should have a trial. Just like anyone else,” I wasn’t even sure I believed that. All I knew was it would upset people if she was killed in the middle of a social. Loki grunted shoving the drink into the hands of the nearest agent.  
“Find out what she used,” he ordered as he prowled to my side, “put eyes on every person that comes near my wife.” Loki drug me off to a corner, bending down to inspect me. “Are you all right?” he murmured taking my temperature with his hand.  
“Glad to see you really do care,” I noted, “Someone just tried to kill me. I’m not hurt but I’m sure in a couple minutes the terror will set in.”  
“We may go off for some time. No one would blame you and it would give time for your dinner to be remade under SHEILD supervision.” Loki offered. I nodded absently.

 

Loki took her to a nearby lounge with Barton to keep watch. Lucia’s prediction had been correct, in 3 minutes she had curled against him in a shivering fit. Loki pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders  
“I swear, on my honor, nothing will harm you darling.” Loki promised pulling her close. There was a knock at the door and the general who had asked to speak to Loki in private stepped in.  
“My king I would like to beg your forgiveness for pulling you aside,” the man informed standing at attention.  
“It is forgiven Rosa,” Loki assured, “Your information was vital and Maria’s plot unexpected.”  
“I-is there anything I could get for you sire?” Rosa offered, “It is the least I can do.”  
“I personally would not be worse off from a scotch.” Loki sighed, “As for Lucia, I think water will be sufficient.”  
“Yes sir!” Rosa disappeared reappearing with the requested drinks. Loki meticulously studied the water, sniffing and tasting before finally giving it to Lucia. He then downed his scotch in one swig.  
“What must I do to spend one day with you without some sort of mishap?” Loki murmured down to his wife.  
“I vote we have a pajama day and acquaint you with Disney movies,” Lucia mumbled.  
“I might just take you up on that offer.” Loki chuckled, “Rosa what would you say is the mood of the guests?”  
“Shocked mostly.” Rosa shrugged, “Some of them are eh… ¿come se dice? cooing over your concern for her majesty but others think it is criminal that you have put someone so young in harm’s way.”  
“Yes well no one is ever happy are they?” Loki sighed.  
“Sire, no one would think poorly of her majesty if she went home,” General Rosa suggested.  
“No,” Lucia said looking up, “Better to look shaken and stay than to run and hide.”  
“Then shall we go back?” Loki asked straightening her hair and cleaning her streaked makeup the best he could.

 

When we reentered the throng, I refused to wonder an inch from Loki’s side. Dozens of people came to ask how I was, some genuinely others as means to a political end. I ate dinner quietly and then we prepared to leave. As we walked outside we were met by a barrage of camera flashes and shouting people. One reporter had managed to get into the courtyard with his cameraman.  
“Queen Lucia! What do you have to say about what just happened?” the man demanded putting the microphone in my face. Loki glanced at me, silently asking if guards should remove the pests. I took a deep breath before turning to the reporter.  
“What do I have to say? I’m not quite sure frankly. I prepared for tonight. I was ready. At least I thought so. I was under the impression all I had to worry about was which knife you use for fish, not which guest might put a dagger in my back. All I have to say is this: What just took place has shaken me, to my very core, but I am still standing and I will continue to do so.” On that note, I turned, took Loki’s arm, and continued down the path. “Someone needs to be fired for letting that camera into the courtyard” I muttered, following Loki’s lead in putting on a show for the cameras.  
“Perhaps but you answered so well I see no reason to.” Loki smirked, “I will however have the buzzards escorted off the premises.”  
“Did I really do alright?” I asked through a plastered grin.  
“Perfectly. It was honest and eloquent.”  
“Thought you weren’t huge on the whole honesty thing,” I pointed out giving a friendly wave.  
“Only if people won’t realize you’re lying. It is best people know you’re telling the truth.” Loki muttered as he aided me into the limo.  
The moment we started moving, I kicked off my shoes and began to take down my hair. Loki leaned over to help me. I just stopped trying and slumped against him.  
“That was even worse than expected!” I grunted as I peeled off my false eyelashes.  
“I never should have left you alone, my apologies.” Loki murmured, running his fingers through my hair.  
“Lets just get to the hotel,” I mumbled, “I’m exhausted.” I let myself fall asleep against him.

 

Loki had done his best to have jumbled information sent out regarding the hotel in which they would be saying, but there were still plenty of reporters who had the fortune of camping outside the one he had selected. He snapped his fingers and put an illusion over Lucia to make her look put together before gently shaking her awake.  
“Stay close, move quickly. You needn’t answer any questions,” Loki informed her as he helped her out. They hurried into the hotel heading straight to the elevator. Loki let the illusion fall once inside. When the doors opened Lucia headed to the suite indicated to by Loki. She wondered to the bedroom stripped off her gown and climbed in the bed. Loki quietly took a blanket from the closet pulled on his favorite cotton pants and went to sleep on the couch.

I woke up slowly, feeling the covers kiss my skin. I jumped in alarm when I realized I was shirtless. I sat up clutching the sheets to my chest but the room was empty and the other side of the bed undisturbed. I slipped on a bathrobe and ventured outside. I sighed in relief to see Loki passed out on the couch. I started to slink past him to make some tea. He stirred a bit sitting up. He turned to me his eyes shut tight.  
“Are you decent?” He asked somewhat cheekily.  
“Yes,” I started to continue on to the kitchen.  
“I did nothing you know,” Loki called after me, “You did it all yourself in a stupor. By the nine you must have been exhausted.”  
“How am I supposed to believe you?” I murmured sitting down in the nearest chair.  
“Because this couch is a ghastly place to sleep?” Loki offered, “Darling I’m not bragging but you would have no doubt if I had actually done what you think I did.”  
“You utter pig!” I couldn’t believe this. I got up to storm off only to run into Loki. He threw my arms over my head, holding them in place with a single finger pressed to where they crossed. I panicked struggling to break free.  
“Look at me Lucia!” Loki yanked my chin forcing eye-contact, “I could if I chose to. Easily! As I have said, I would never violate a woman. I certainly wouldn’t fondle you in your sleep. Do you take me to be some hormonal youth?” He let go of me, “If I was ever that desperate I would find a whore.” Loki was planted in his spot taking several deep breathes.  
“I had dismissed the idea until you felt a need to defend yourself… then I got scared.”  
“Forgive my outburst. This really is the only subject on which you can always trust me, which makes your disbelief… frustrating.” Loki threw himself onto the couch with a grunt. I slid down next to him.  
“God this relationship is rocky,”I sighed, “no wonder arranged marriages went out of style... Thank you for sleeping on the couch Loki.” We sat in silence for several minutes. There was a faint buzz I looked up to see Loki holding a gold iPhone and going through the notifications.  
“My but you are popular,” he practically purred. Loki… was on twitter. “You were right in every action you took. Even sparing that blasted bitch, the mortals adored it.”  
“Yes well we are all quite fond of rights.” I rolled my eyes. The phone rang Loki answered promptly, putting the phone on speaker.  
“King Loki, her majesty’s parents are at the gates demanding to see her,” the voice declared anxiously.  
“Have you informed them she is still an ocean away?” Loki asked pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“They don’t believe us.”  
“Oh for Norns’ sake!” Loki growled.  
“Give them the phone.” I ordered quietly.  
“Ma’am, I-”  
“Do as your told.” I said cutting him off.  
“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Mom? Dad?” I asked cautiously. A joyous bustle and happy tears met us. Loki rolled his eyes causing me to slap his arm in reproach.  
“What was that?”my mother exclaimed.  
“Me slapping his royal doucheness for rolling his eyes,” I explained mildly annoyed.  
“No need for such names dear,” Loki said with feigned hurt.  
“Keep your hands off my daughter you bastard!” my father shouted.  
“Sir keeping my hands off your daughter is the only thing I _have_ done,” Loki explained in exasperation.  
“Why won’t they let you see us?” mom demanded.  
“Because I’m in London?” now I was pinching the bridge of my nose, “Mom last night’s assassination attempt left me a little drained. Can you call back in a day or two?”  
“Assassination attempt?” they exclaimed.  
“The media has covered the story well. I shan’t drag out the details,” Loki drawled, “We shall be back in New York tomorrow. You can see her then.” With that he hung up the phone and set it on do not disturb.  
“Way to break the ice.” I commented.  
“They would despise me no matter what,” Loki shrugged. I fell back on him with a sigh.  
“Please say we aren’t doing anything today.”  
“As you wish,” Loki winked.  
“Thank God!” I sighed resting my head on his shoulder, “This suite is now a drama free zone!” I declared with a large gesture. Loki pressed a kiss to my forehead. I looked up to see him smiling.  
“You’re quite endearing, my queen,” Loki said with a shrug before getting up to make tea.  
We didn’t watch a second of news all day, neither of us put on real clothes (though I did pull on some pajamas), instead we had a flying circus marathon ordering house service for each meal. I slowly became more relaxed, splaying over Loki’s lap as I was caught in fits of giggles. It was the first time in days I felt at ease. Loki suddenly bent down and pressed a kiss to my lips lingering for a moment. I looked up in surprise. Loki had returned to watching Monty Python as if nothing had happened. I sat up experimentally placing a hand behind his head and kissing him a little longer before laying back down, blushing hard.  
“Did you survive?” Loki teased still staring intently at the screen.  
“Shut up!” I laughed elbowing him in the gut making him laugh out loud. He put an arm around my waist pulling me into an embrace still chuckling.  
“We needed this I think,” Loki sighed into my hair, “At least judging by our shameful giddiness.”  
“Letting go of stress can do that.” I noted, “I have to admit seeing this side of you always gives me hope. I wish you were like this all the time.”  
“I thought this suite was a ‘drama free zone?’” Loki asked mocking the gestures I had made at the start of the day.  
“I know,” I sighed, “I just… needed to say that.”  
“I suppose you deserve to know... I was raised Odin’s son, second in line to the throne. That oaf Thor, however, was first in line. He is an utter idiot, violent and prone to brash decisions. I set up a little… plan to demonstrate this to Odin…”  
I sat listening in silence. Loki tried to stay distant from his story but his emotions writhed just below the surface. When Loki stopped speaking a single tear was sliding down his cheek. I reached up to wipe it away.  
“Being a Frost Giant doesn't make you a monster Loki,” I murmured. Loki shoved me off of him.  
“Is that so?” he glowered. Slowly Loki changed from his normal hue to sapphire, his eyes rubies. “What say you now?”  
“I say what I said before,” I reached out to touch him but Loki rushed backward.  
“Don’t.” Loki ordered, “No one has ever touched me like this… I don’t know if you would be frost bit.” Loki looked down with… shame. Actual shame.  
“Then I’ll be the first,” I murmured.  
“Be careful,” Loki warned. Tentatively I touched the tip of a finger to his hand, I glanced down it looked fine. I quickly grabbed Loki’s hand. It was like ice but it didn’t hurt.  
“Now we know,” I grinned. Loki let go of my hand returning to the color I was used to.  
“You should go to sleep,” Loki declared moving away, “We leave early tomorrow.”  
“You coming?” I asked. Loki glanced up shocked.  
“You’re right that couch is an awful place to sleep,” I shrugged.

 

Loki was amazed how much more trusting Lucia seemed after one day of relaxation. She had even nestled herself against his chest last night before falling asleep. He wondered to himself, as he changed out of his sleeping trousers, the last time he had worked so hard at a relationship. Of course now he had to. He had tied this woman to himself forever, perhaps not as his wife (changing that was hardly difficult) but as his queen, and having a relationship was necessary for things to be bearable. He pulled on his own clothes before going to wake up Lucia.  
“Why are we leaving so early?” she whined from beneath her pillow.  
“Mostly to prevent your parents from breaking down the tower gates,” Loki quipped.  
“We can afford new gates.” Lucia mumbled.  
“I suppose we could wait around and meet your dear friends the press….” Loki suggested.  
“Let’s go!” Lucia shouted flying out of the bed. Loki burst out laughing.  
“On that note we shall eat during our voyage. I fear a loose lipped maid will result in us falling to the swarm.” Loki declared dramatically as he levitated our clothes back into their bags.  
“I wonder if there is press spray we can buy?” I giggled as I went to the bathroom with my clothes.  
“I beg your pardon?” Loki asked, following me to the bathroom before hastily retreating back around the corner.  
“There is a spray you put on yourself to keep bugs away. Bugs. Swarm. Joke.” I spelled out, emerging fully dressed. Loki grinned gently pulling me to him.  
“Don’t patronize me little mortal,” his voice was dark but his eyes playful. I let myself smile just a little.  
“Come on the sooner we leave the better,” I said returning to my hair.

 


	5. The In-laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title would imply!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is way shorter than the usual but I figured this belonged on its own.

I sat at the dining room table in a semiformal dress, crown on my head. Loki and I had agreed he should at least be out of the room when my parents first arrived. I gestured for Barton to come over.  
“Ok let ‘em in.” I said resigning myself to the drama I knew would ensue. The doors burst open and my parents were all over me in a fit of tears.  
“Guys, I’m fine!” I insisted.  
“I’ll just wait outside your majesty,” Clint called as he left.  
“What has he done to you? Has he hurt you? Don’t be afraid to tell us!” One question after another. As they lifted my dress to check for bruises, the doors swung open. 

Loki stood plastered in his spot. He never imagined he’d walk into this. But Norns did she look lovel- Suddenly realizing he was staring, Loki snapped his eyes shut and used his magic to forcibly pull Lucia’s dress back in place.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” Lucia demanded, half screaming, half sobbing. She ran out the door, hands over her face.  
“If you would excuse me,” Loki growled, “I have to go apologize to your daughter for seeing that.” Loki turned on his heel and stalked out, ordering Barton to keep Lucia’s parents in the dining room. Loki prowled along the corridors straining to hear where Lucia was.  
He opened the door behind which he thought he heard her. At first he thought he was wrong and the room was empty, then he saw her, jammed into the corner of the room between a wall and a bookshelf. Loki sighed slowing making his way towards her speaking in a gentle tone as he did.  
“Lucia, darling, I can leave if you wish. I just wanted to apologize for staring. I was shocked and it took me a moment to realize where I was placing my gaze.”  
“I know,” she sniffled, “I’m angry at them not you.”  
“Would you like to come out?” Loki murmured. Lucia shook her head. “Then would you permit me to come in?” Loki asked as he moved the bookshelf to make room. Lucia gave a small nod, dragging her arm beneath her nose.  
“Oh, darling,” Loki sighed sliding beside her and holding her close. He waved a hand cleaning her up.  
“The fact that you’ve been letting me take my time is so important to me and- and they just took that away from m-me!” She confided through shuddering breaths.  
“I know it is,” Loki assured, “and I will continue to let you do so. What in the nine realms were they even doing?”  
“Checking for bruises.”  
“I’m guessing they aren’t fans of mine.” Loki muttered.  
“Not really no.”  
“Do you want me to order that they be removed?” Loki asked.  
“That’ll just make everything worse. I think we just have to do this together,” she sighed. 

I had asked to change into one of the many gowns that were made for me. I felt braver dressed like a queen and I really needed that. Loki gave me a small kiss before placing a reassuring hand on my waist. With a deep breath, I pushed the doors open walking in.  
“Jarvis send the order for the food to be brought,” I ordered as I sat down with Loki.  
“Yes Queen Lucia.” the program replied. Underneath the table I wrapped my leg behind Loki’s calf needing reassurance he was there. Loki cleared his throat, disentangling his leg. He grabbed my hand instead. I glanced up questioningly. His face was flushed causing me to blush in return.  
“Sorry,” I breathed. Loki squeezed my hand and gave a small nod. A servant bustled in putting down our plates and filling Loki’s wine glass.  
“Shall you eat with us or will you continue to glare?” Loki asked cutting his steak, “This wine cost a healthy mound of tax money. It would be a shame to waste it.” My parents warily sat down across from us, and still glaring at Loki.  
“Or… both. I understand your frustration with me whisking your daughter away and putting a crown on her head. That said, I never even touch her against her will. Our relationship at this point in time is almost totally platonic and will continue to be so until she says otherwise.” Loki explained taking a bite. My parents looked skeptical. With a sigh Loki set down his utensils.  
“Perhaps the pragmatic argument then? Your daughter is the chink in my armor. The person who can get close to me at any given time and who has information that is available to her and her alone. Keeping her happy and healthy is to my advantage,” Loki concluded taking a sip of wine.  
“You filthy bastard! Let her go!” my dad ordered. Loki’s face grew dark and his grip tightened on his glass until it shattered. He suddenly stood up.  
“You must excuse me,” Loki ground out, “Clean that up!” he ordered as he passed the servant flinching in the corner. I got up to follow him.  
“No!” he ordered, “You-you should stay here and finish dinner with your parents,” Loki said more calmly. I sat back down and now I was the one glaring.  
“Jarvis alert the cleaning staff that there may soon be a severe need for them,” I said staring at my plate, “He is not that bad. There is so much no one knows about… and I can help people. I’m really quite happy, whether you believe that or not.” I took another bite, “ I love you guys. I’m glad to see you, but I really won’t be asking you back if this is what’s going to happen every time.” 

After dinner, I asked a guard to lead my parents out and told the servant to save the leftovers for my lunch tomorrow. With everything in place, I set off to find Loki. It didn’t seem like it would be too difficult. I just had to follow the carnage, which was leading in the direction of our bedroom. I quietly opened the door and peeked in. Loki stood in front of the mirror in jotun form, shirtless, wreckage surrounding him and utter disgust on his face.  
“Loki…” I sighed coming to stand beside him. He only turned away.  
“Loki, sweetheart… don’t listen to him,” I murmured taking his face in my hands. I pressed a kiss to his lips wrapping my arms around him. I was genuinely worried my lips would stick to his but I couldn’t let that stop me. Every minute I spent with Loki made it more apparent that we would only stay sane by propping each other up. He suddenly pulled me close deepening the kiss but not invading. I forced myself to be calm and once I did… it was rather nice. Finally we broke apart and I was shivering from head to toe. Loki shifted back to “normal” and pulled me to him again, warming me up.  
“Thank you,” Loki whispered, “This was needed.”  
“You ready for bed?” I ask running a hand through his hair. I felt his laughter against my neck.  
“Darling you may not want me next to you. After what I’ve seen today… my eh reactions might make you uncomfortable,” his tone was apologetic.  
“I trust you,” I murmured, heading behind my changing screen. I pulled on pajamas rather than a night gown nonetheless. I came back around and Loki was in pajama pants like any other night. He climbed into bed. I followed but before I could curl up next to him he slipped a pillow between us.  
“A bit of a compromise,” Loki whispered in her ear, “I worry I will frighten you if my imagination takes hold when my guard is down.”  
“So I- um… you… like what you saw?” I stammered barely audible. Loki chuckled.  
“Darling there would be no need for the pillow had I not,” Loki wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer, “But you must remember, I am over a thousand years old, if you were not ready for a decade, it would be equivalent to a couple of months for me. I’ll wait however long you need Lucia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last line is the result of actual math btw


	6. A Dose of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia is trying to get Loki to grasp the effects of his takeover. Also relationship escalation because yes I'm impatient too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm switching to shorter chapters since I know reading huge ones is kinda frustrating.

I was woken up the next morning by a series of ice cold kisses on my neck. I lazily turned around when I opened my eyes. Loki wasn’t in Jotun “form” but his lips had the faintest hint of blue. I wiggled closer.

“It really is a big deal to you that I don’t care you’re Jotun isn’t it?” I murmured.

“More than you could ever begin to fathom my sweet queen,” Loki sighed, “It endears me to you more than anything else you could ever conceive.”

“Then can I ask something of you?” I ventured, pressing my face into his neck.

“Darling your acceptance and the affections you have granted since seeing my true nature move me to promise anything, but I fear that is unwise. What would you ask?”

“Please stop hurting people,” my voice cracked, “You have left the planet devastated. You have control. Please just stop.” Loki leaned back to look at me.

“You would have me moved by the whims of mere mortals like a man lost at sea?” He demanded.

“I’m asking you not to cut down the tree because you found some of its apples distasteful.” I countered. Loki grinned.

“You really are an eloquent little thing,” Loki purred leaning down to kiss me. I raised my hand to stop him.

“I never got my answer,” I pressed.

“I have already let the mortals be darling and I fully intend to reprimand the Chitauri,” Loki pressed kisses to each finger. I vaulted out of the bed.

“Get up!” I ordered, turning on the lights. Loki stared at me in shock.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki growled I paid no attention as I moved to his closet. After rummaging around for a little bit I scraped together a normal outfit consisting of jeans, a t-shirt, a leather jacket, and some boots.

“What precisely do you think you are doing Lucia?” Loki challenged as he ambled toward me. I chucked the t-shirt at him. He sneered at it a moment before pulling it on.

“Getting you ready.” I muttered tossing the jacket to him. This time he just put it on.

“For what?” Loki pressed in exasperation. I spun around.

“A little dose of reality about the lives of your subjects,” I said with a fake smile as I passed him the jeans.

 

 

Loki took ill to orders. Especially orders from a little mortal who could barely be counted a woman. Well… if she was woman enough to give him orders…

I stopped dead in my tracks as Loki began changing in the middle of the room and... he was going commando. Of course he was. I was plastered to my spot, a blush spreading across my cheeks. Sweet heaven he was big. Loki pulled on the jeans, grinning wickedly as he tucked himself away and zipped up his pants.

“What happened to waiting for my decisions?” I asked after a hard swallow.

“I have not touched you,” he protested. Still looking like the cat who ate the canary, he ambled over pulling me to him, “You rushed me so I thought I ought disrobe immediately rather than waste time with petty modesty.”

“You just wanted to flash me you perv,” I muttered.

“Perhaps, consider it my way of putting us on an even playing field in regards to what has been seen.” Loki purred.

“Yeah thanks now I’m frustrated with myself about my issues getting in the way,” I hissed to myself as I hurried to my own closet.

“Oh are you?” Loki chuckled. I chucked a shoe at his face, which of course he caught.

“Darling…” Loki started, trailing toward me.

“Loki you’re confusing me. I want it but I know I’d break down if I had it. For now I just want us to spend a day as normal people.” I whispered pulling down some jeans and a hoody. Suddenly his arms were around me.

“I’m yours to explore my queen. We start, progress, and stop on your word alone.” He murmured burying his face in my hair.

“Let’s talk about this another time ok?” I petitioned as I wriggled free. I snatched up my clothes and made a bee line for the bathroom.

Loki glanced up when she emerged a moment or two later. He knew she must have requested such rags herself.

“Can you change both our appearances?” she asked, “There’s no point if we’re recognized.” Loki waved his hand changing his appearance to that of when they first met and giving her red hair, green eyes, and freckles. She glanced in the mirror. Slowly she started moving to see if it was really her in the mirror. Loki could not suppress a laugh.

“Yes it’s you Lucia,” he smiled.

“The fun we could have were I more adventurous,” she muttered.

 

I glanced in the mirror spotting the tent Loki had pitched with satisfaction. Now we were even. I grabbed Loki’s hand, pretending I hadn’t noticed, but he probably already knew I had. I stopped.

“It would probably be chaotic if we went around the tower like this,” I noted.

“Then we shan’t,” Loki decided. We were at the outskirts of the devastation in a green flash. I grabbed his hand again and led him forward.

“We can see the worst of it since we can’t be mugged with you around.” I noted turning toward the poorer parts of the city.

“Who would live in such squalor?” Loki asked his nose wrinkled in protest to the odors assaulting him.

“No one who had the choice,” I muttered.

“Where is that child’s parents?” Loki demanded. I looked around in confusion he hadn’t pointed or anything. Loki forcefully turned my head. “There the one with the dark complexion,” he directed. A girl around 12 years old was rummaging in the garbage. She was filthy and her hair falling out of small braids.

“Dead or as good as judging by the state of her,” I accused.

“Her family could have died of anything,” Loki dismissed trying to seem unmoved.

“Let’s find out. Try not to be as scary as normal,” I instructed as we made our way to her, “Hey hon. Are you alright?” The girl whipped around to reveal that half her face had been decimated by something with claws. I glared at Loki. “You were saying?” I prompted. Loki did not have a chance to speak. The girl squinted her good eye before snapping it open. There was a pulse of energy that knocked us back despite Loki’s counter. He recovered immediately rushing forward to grab the girl suppressing her scream.

Loki held the girl against him suppressing the torrent of energy waves she was sending out. “I know you see me child! Calm yourself I mean you no harm,” he needed her calm before summoning Barton. Finally she went limp. Loki set her down keeping a firm grip on your arm.

“My intention was to ask where your parents are,” Loki said calmly.

“They’re dead because of you, you son of a bitch!” She set off another wave of energy that Loki quickly negated.

“Your magic is strong girl but mine has been honed over centuries. You cannot win this,” Loki informed, “How long have you been able to do this?”

“Since the Chitauri killed them. One of them did this,” she pointed to her scars with her free hand, “then I did what I tried to do to you. It didn’t kill them but they were hurt and they ran away.”

“Were your parents resisting?” Loki murmured.

“We were trying to run away.” the girl spat.

“Could you identify any of them? Maybe one had something of notice?” Loki urged.

“Why to give it a medal?” she struggled to get away again.

“To punish it.” Loki growled.

“Why?” the girl was wary.

“Two orders were broken by it. Do not harm those who do not resist and do not harm the young.” Loki explained, “I can train you to utilize your magic child. There is already another talented child in my protection. What say you?”

“I know not to trust you.” She muttered going limp trying to let her hand slip free. Lucia, now recovered, came to stand by him.

“You don’t have to do anything,” she murmured, “What is your name hon?”

“Jackie Roberts,” she looked at Lucia with disdain, “You’re a traitor to us all.”

 

I could only smile, “When I met Loki he treated me with a similar amount of finesse as this. I had no choice in taking the crown but I promise I throw my weight around in favor of my own species. I’ve been begging Loki to start enforcing his rules on the Chitauri. Will you help me in that goal?” I offered my hand. Jackie still showed a wise amount of distrust. “Let go of her Loki,” I instructed. Loki released his grip with a nod. Jackie stood ready to run at any moment eyeing us both.

“He ruined my life,” she whispered as tears started to form.

“Then let me endeavor to make amends child,” Loki burned with that rare sincerity that could never be an act.

“You’ll have to do a lot to manage that,” she warned taking my hand.

“Thats why I dragged him out here today,” I explained, stealing Loki’s phone from his pocket and selecting Barton from favorites.

“We found another one… Yes a gifted!… I need you to come pick her up… Don’t you bitch at me about picking up stray children! Just get down here!” Lucia hung up tossing the phone which Loki caught easily. They waited a few minutes before a shield van pulled up. Tom burst out to meet Jackie enthusiastically introducing himself telling her he could tell she was worried but to not be that everyone was super nice and Loki wasn’t really as mean as he had thought.

 

“I dare say she will be fine now,” Loki murmured, linking his arm in mine.

“I think Jackie illustrated the damage you’ve done single-handedly,” I noted, “Now I just want you to see the “mortals” as people.”

“You want me to spend the day as a commoner?” Loki scoffed.

“Yep! Ride the subway, eat a hot dog, go shopping. Seriously you need something besides leather and suits.”

“Valhalla give me strength,” he grumbled.

“Come on! The last time you partook of Midgardian culture wasn’t so bad!” I encouraged.

“Will this result in a furthering of affections as well?” Loki purred in my ear.

“Shut up.” I muttered.


End file.
